I Like It Like That
by PuSHPiN
Summary: Even though things have changed over the past few years, the digidestin still remain friends. But what happens when they get to know each other, and feelings begin to get in the way? Gets better later on...
1. As Is Before

**As Is Before**

Its been a few years since the team has seen each other. After a major earthquake in Tokyo, most of the people moved to other places around the world. Now with the digidestin returning to their friends, just what may happen to old feelings.

Kari is now living in Colorado. Spending her days soaking up the sun with some of her new friends or playing a fun game of soccer with her brother. Gatomon is still by her side, never to part. Shes now attending Simon high staring grade 11.

* * *

Kari made her way through the front door and down the road. She now lived with her family in a nice town with beautiful houses. The had a wonderful house along the main street, which was only a block away from the Simon High. Her brother was another few blocks from her attending CCA College taking classes to become a physical educations teacher.

Kari's long brown hair waved behind her in the morning wind. Her hair matched her eyes perfectly. She was wearing a light blue coat with a dark navy blue tank top underneath, along with her favourite pair of black pants and vans shoes.

"Kari!" a girl called from behind. Kari turned around to see the blonde haired girl run up beside her. She was about 5'6, which was taller than Kari, and she had deep blue eyes.

"Hey Tyra!" Kari said happily. They both smiled. Tyra was Kari best friend. The first year that Kari moved to California, Tyra shared a locker with her at school and showed her around the city. They had shared all their secrets and all their past memories. Tyra even knew about Gatomon, but couldn't really understand about how there was another world and all.

"We still getting together after school at Billys house?" Kari asked Tyra.

"Yeah! Its going to be a blast!" Tyra shouted happily. Both girls laughed. Finally they both had reached the school.

"Well I have to head to class, but ill see you at lunch. Bye!" Tyra said as she made her way down the hall and into the nearest classroom. Kari watched her friend as she left the hallway, then continued to her locker.

'First I have... math.' Kari told herself, and then she picked up her blue-covered math text book and placed it in her white hand bag. She then closed her locker and made her way up the stairs and into her math class.

Ring, Ring

As the bell rang all the late students ran in. The teacher was sitting at her desk and she didn't look up for about 3 minutes. Everyone jumped when she finally spoke.

"Okay, class. Heres the seating plan." She announced. The whole class moaned with unhappiness.

"Lina Huka... Zack Mullin...Kari Kamiya..." the teacher droned on. Kari took her spot in the back of the classroom. To one side of her was Zack, a kid with dark black and real thick glasses. On her left side was a boy she had never seen before. He had dirty blonde hair and she could only see the side of his light blue eyes. Kari shook herself a little when she realized she was staring, luckily no one had noticed.

"Okay everyone, I want you to introduce yourself to your neighbours, which are the people around you. Ill give you 15 minutes." The teacher announced and went back to whatever she was working on at her desk.

"Hi!" Kari said happily to the boy on her left side. He glanced at her and then went back this book that he seemed to be reading. Kari didn't know what to do, so she just sat there.

"Hey Kari." The boy on her right said. Kari moved back in her seat as she realized he tried to place his hand on hers.

"Hi Zack." Kari said abruptly, trying to get him to leave her alone.

"Kari, want to have lunch with me today?" Zack said. Kari thought she noticed some drool beginning at the side of his mouth.

"No, im busy." Kari said as she turned away from Zack, hoping he would just leave her alone.

"Okay, that's enough class. Please open your books to chapter 2 and read section 3." She announced aloud then went back to her work.

Just as Kari began to start working, she noticed a note at the side of her desk. She picked it up and read it.

_-hi Kari._

Kari was surprised. The boy on her left had written the note, but why didn't he just say hi when she did. She pulled out a spare piece of paper and wrote him a note back.

_- hi! I didn't get your name? Kari_

She then folded up the note nicely and carefully passed it back. She finished the question she was on and waited for another note from him. Once he had finally finished it, he passed it back and Kari picked it up.

_-sorry, Its Willis.

* * *

_

sorry, but i dont like know alot about them, so jus go with the story at this point. Dont worry, it get better! ;) haha

- PuSHPiN


	2. When Worst Comes To Worst

**When Worst Comes To Worst**

"Do i have to babysit today? Tims fine without me!" T.K. pleaded to his mother. T.K. hated babysitting his younger neighbour Tim. Plus the day he had to babysit was the day he was going to go to the movies with his friends.

"It'll only be for a gew hours." his mother argued with her son. She was a wokring mother and had better things to do than babysit an annoying child, especially if it wasnt one of hers.

"Then you take care of him!" T.K. shouted down the hall from his bedroom.

"T.K.!" His mother siad as she walked into his bedroom where he was packing up his school bag with his books and supplies. T.K. looked up at his mother and walked right by her.

"Fine, ill do it but the next time you get him." T.K. shouted to his mother as he walked out the door. His mother smiled and walked back to the kitchen to finish the dishes.

"YO! T.K.! You still up for tonight?" Davis asked him as T.K. and Davi smade their way to their first class. 

"Cant. Got stuck babysitting that stupid brat next door." T.K. said as he and Davis walked into a half empty classroom. Their first class was science and they always wanted to get the best seats in the back of the class.

"That sucks." Davis stated as he took the seat in the corner, right behind their other friend, Ricky. Ricky had bleach blonde hair and had blue eyes, but he was fairly shy.

"What does?" asked Ricky as he turned around to watch his 2 friends take their seats.

"T.K. cant come tonight because he has to babysit." Davis said and chuckled to himself. T.K. just pulled out his books and stuck out his tongue at him. Both the others boy shook their heads.

**Ring Ring**

The bell for class ot begin rang and the last students made their way into class. A few seconds later, their teacher for the second semester walked in.

"Hello class. This is Physics 11 and my name is Mr.Quall. I have a few sheets to hand out, so im going to need you to help me plan a seating plan." the new teacher said as he passed out the year plan sheets.

"Great, Mr.Quall. I heard he went mad last year!" Davis whispered to T.K. and Ricky, which made all three boys laugh queitly.

"Dont worry, were going to mad him go mad this year!" T.K. told his friends.

"T.K.? Any problems back there?" Mr. Quall ask him in a stern voice.

"No, everythings ok." T.K. said shyly, his face going a little bit red from embarassment. Mr. Quall nodded and went back to writing the day plan on the white board at the front of the class.

"No, everythings ok!" Davis said, mocking T.K. and both him and Ricky began to laugh. Then Mr.Quall turned around once more.

"Davis, do you want to tell the whole class whats so funny?" he asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

"No, its alright." Davis said and lowered his head down from all the staring faces.

"Good, keep it quiet back there then." Mr, Quall announced to them and went back to writing on the board.

"Good Boy!" TK said mocking Davis, which made him glare right back at him.

Class finally finished and TK made his way home. First he had to make a stop at the store to pick up some snacks for when he was babysitting. His neighbours never had any food. If they did, it was mostly healthy snacks such as apple or pears, but TK prefered chocolate. As he walked down the sidewalk, he noticed a girl walking towards him. 'She looks awfully familiar..' TK told himself. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a light pink dress and white sandals. TK just kept walking by her. ' O YEAH!' he thought to himself, ' It looks like Mimi, but its not.' TK just keot walking til he reached his neighbours house.

"Tim!" TK shouted as he opened up the door. There was no sound, so TK decided to look around.

"Tim! Where are you?" TK shouted once more up the stairs before making his way.

"TK!" Tim shouted and ran right into TK at the top of the stairs, making him grab onto the bars as not to fall down the stairs.

"What are you doing?" TK asked him sterly. He knew Tim would get into anything he could get his hands on, so he decided to go investigate his room. Tims room seemed clean as did the bathroom, but there was one last room. His parents room. TK carefully made his way into Tims parents room, looking for anything suspicious. TK looked under the bed and into their onsuite bathroom, he didnt notice anything til he looked at the closet. He noticed that it was open just a little crack so TK opened just enough to see what Tim was getting into. TK jumped back surprised. Tim was getting into his parents stash of weed. 'oh no' TK thought to himself and looked at Tim.

"Want to play dress up?" Tim shouted as he jumped on his parents bed in a dress. Then he jumped off and ran downstairs, ripping the dress down the side and making his way outside where he striped down into nothing.

"Tim! Put your underwear back on!" TK shouted from the slidding door leading to Tim who was running around naked in the bakc yard.

"Im a birdy! Tweet Tweet!" Tim said flailing his arms around everywhere.

"Im a rock!" Tim announced and curled up in a little ball.

"Im a dog! Woof Woof!" Tim said as he crawled his way over to a tree and began to pee on it. TK closed his eyes.

"Tim, get on your clothes now or no TV for the rest of the night!" TK shouted, keeping his eyes closed.

"YAY! TV!" Tim shouted and ran into the house, dragging his clothes and the dress behind him. Once inside, TK made Tim put back on his clothes and they both watched TV. Tim fell asleep for about 10 minutes and then woke up suddenly and said that the cat wanted to talk to him. With that, Tim ran up stairs and brought the cat back.

"Come on snuggles, say daddy!" Tim said to the poor little grey cat.

"Meow." Mr. Snuggles said..well, meowed.

"Say it! Say It!" Tim shouted and scared the cat. Then, just like before he changed and decided that he wanted to have a bath. TK didnt feel like seeing the kid naked anymore so he just told the kid to go to bed. Tim didnt quite make it tho, he just decided to fall asleep on the stairs.

"Stupid kid." TK whispered as he helped Tim get to his bed. After that, TK made his way back downstairs to watch TV and eat his chocolate bar.

After about 3 hours of watching TV and doing nothing, Tims parents finally came home and TK was free to leave, giving him just enough time to go home and finsh his homework.

"Mom im home!" TK called as he walked in through the front door. His mother greeted him with a smile.

"How was babysitting?" She asked him. TK placed his bag beside the front door, planning to do his homework later after he, himself had a nap.

"Fine, but next time you get him!" TK told her and with that, he made his way down the hall and into bed. Only to be woken up a few minutes later by his mother.

"TK! Why does your bag smell like smoke!"


End file.
